magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kouen Ren
|kanji = 練紅炎 |romaji = Ren Kōen |alias = Entei En Uncle |age = 28 |height = 185 cm (6'1") |gender = Male |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Kougyoku Ren (sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Judar Seiryuu Ri Kokuhyou Shuu Shou En Seishuu Ri Kin Gaku Kokuton Shuu |djinn = Agares Astaroth Phenex |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Prince Kou Empire General Commander |affiliation = Kou Empire Agares Astaroth Phenex |manga = Night 87 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (silhouette) Episode 23 (pictured) Episode 25 (debut) |seiyu = Yuichi Nakamura |image gallery = yes}} Kouen Ren (練紅炎, Ren Kōen) is the Kou Empire's first Prince. He's the General Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army together with his brothers, Koumei Ren and Kouha Ren. Kouen is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing three Dungeons, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Appearance Kouen is a tall man with light red eyes and short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, and wears a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He wears traditional clothes that signify his royal status, and a black cape. He carries a sword with him and has a shoulder protector on his right shoulder, which resembles a lion's head. Personality Kouen seems to be a calm and serious person, but he also likes wars and wants to increase the power and territory of the Kou Empire. Kouen has a desire to become the one king in the world. He wants his siblings to help him but doesn't wish to force them into helping him. He also wants to solve the riddle of the Toran Language and the King Vessel and how they are linked to the past. To do so, he is willing to side even with a complete stranger, for as long as he is certain that the person in question will give him the answers he seeks (although Aladdin and Alibaba did do something that deserved them some trust from him). History Kouen is Second Emperor's oldest child, he and his brother, Koumei, have the same mother. Kouen was able to conquer three Dungeons, and he was present when his brother Kouha obtained Leraje. Plot Second Sindria Arc Kouen is in the Kou Empire's Army's Base in Balbadd's territory, with the Left General, Kokuhyou Shuu, and the Right General, Seiryuu Ri, waiting for Judar's return. When Judar goes to talk with him, Kouen says that, for Judar to make him wait he must've brought him an interesting present. Judar says he has, that he told Sinbad, "Why don't you fight a war, against us?" Kouha and Koumei are surprised that he did this without the Emperor's permission. Kouen starts laughing, and says that's very befitting for the Magi of his empire. Kouen tells everyone that for his empire that will rule the east, the day in which it will rule the world is imminent.Night 116, Page 4-6 World Exploration Arc Kouen returns from his campaign to attend at the funeral of the Emperor, his father. When he enters to the palace with his soldiers, everyone bows except Hakuryuu Ren. He tells his cousins, Hakuryuu and Hakuei Ren, that it's been a long time since he's seen them. Kouen pats Hakuryuu on the shoulder and praises him for having conquered a Dungeon. Koumei tells him that it would take half a day for Kouha to arrive. Kouen says that they'll just wait for him, and they'll go to his majesty's side after they are all reunited.Night 145, Page 20-21/Night 146, Page 2-3 Some time later, he is in the palace's library reading scrolls, when Hakuryuu and Hakuei enter. Hakuei says that this appearance doesn't quite suit him, and he agrees. Kouen asks to Hakuryuu if he wants to become emperor. Hakuryuu says that that was one of his majesty's intentions, and asks Kouen why would he want to know such a thing. Kouen says that he wouldn't want to fight with a brother who shares the same blood, but there must only be one king. Hakuryuu agrees, but Kouen says he not referring to just the empire, but this world, as it only needs one king. Kouen picks up a scroll written in the Toran Language. He says that he has always wondered what exactly a King Vessel is.Night 146, Page 6-10 Kouen says that in the past, the one chosen by the Magi became a king. He adds that likewise, they're wielding a great power and shaping history, thanks to the Metal Vessels, whose creator they don't know. He says that his Djinn told him that the person who created the Metal Vessels was King Solomon, but he asks who is this King Solomon. He says that according to the Toran inscriptions, in the past, there was a certain world where people who talked in a great variety of languages lived scattered around it. He adds that because of that, different creeds and ideologies were born, countless kings rose, conflicted with each other, and soon perished.Night 146, Page 10-12 Hakuei asks when and where did this happen, but Kouen doesn't know. He says that it appears the world in the inscriptions is completely severed from their own world, but here in the Toran Language, around the world and inside the Dungeons. Kouen asks why they only have one language. There are characters derived from the Toran Language, but since they could walk, they were born with just a single language, and again asks why. He says that because in that way, they would not perish. So that they wouldn't become extinct after conflicts are born, because they don't understand each other and become divided. He says, "So in contrast with the world of the past, our world will become one. For that reason, a single king must control the world." He says that he doesn't know if his intentions are right, but he wants to solve this riddle. He says that he wants to take them towards the heights of the "One World", and adds that for this, he wants them to lend him their strength. He calls Kougyoku Ren, his sister, as he noticed she's been there the whole time. He says that she is Vinea's master and ask if she listened well to what he said. She says that did and it was all complicated, but Kouen is an incredible person after all. She notices she's said something stupid and Kouen says that, in other words, she didn't understand. He calls Kougyoku, as she was daydreaming, and tells her that Kouha is back, but since it is already late, they will go to their father and mother's side tomorrow.Night 146, Page 12-16 The next morning, he heads to where the funeral is with his siblings. Gyokuen Ren, his mother, greets them all. When his sisters are shocked to see what happened to their father, they all cling to Kouen. Kouen asks Gyokuen if the Emperor died because of an illness. She confirms that and says that he was ill for a long time, but it suddenly got worse. She tells everyone to come and tell their father their farewells. She then suddenly hugs Kouen, Gyokuen says that she only has him left and asks if he, her most loved son, will support her, but Kouen pushes her back. Everyone looks at her in disgust. After this, Gyokuen is appointed the next Emperor, and that she will be assisted by the Imperial Priests in tending all national affairs, which surprises everyone. Gyokuen says that the position should have originally been inherited by Kouen, but as he is the General Commander of the Western Subjugation Army and can't be removed from that important position, he can't be next Emperor until the continental subjugation is complete. An argument ensues between everyone else and the tension starts to rise, until Hakuryuu bows to her and asks her to take the throne, and that no one but her can do it. The Imperial Priests start chanting that, which surprises Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku, and Seisyun Ri.Night 147, Page 10 At the end of the day, he talks with his brothers about Al-Thamen. Koumei says that the "Organization" has changed their modus operandi as they begin to become so visible, referring to his aunt. Kouha tells Kouen that what happened in Magnostadt wasn't what they expected. When Kouha was negotiating with them, even though Mogamett faltered when Kouha mentioned Gyokuen, the chancellor refused to collaborate. Koumei mentions that Magnostadt is just like the Kou Empire was a few years ago, with their mass-production of Magic Tools, and the sudden development and increase in their military force. He suspects that Al-Thamen is behind it. Kouen states that if it is the result of their Magicians, they were able to expand their strength to that extent, and that if they would come to oppose the Kou Empire, they would be a frightening country.Night 148, Page 14-15 Magnostadt Arc Kouen appears in a flashback from Kouha's armies memories. When Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje, Kouen was with him in the Dungeon, and would have been selected by Leraje if she wouldn't have considered him a cheater for already having 3 Djinn.Night 180, Page 12. Just as Alibaba Saluja is about to execute his Extreme Magic, a huge monster of Kouen's army, Shou En, eliminates the Black Djinn by vigorously breathing fire on them. Then, Kouen and three other monsters, Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku and Kokuton Shuu appear riding a carpet. Kouha and his army are completely astonished, and claim him. Kouha is rather ashamed since has troubled a dignified person such as his brother and king. Kouen stares at the situation and, when he sees an exhausted Kouha, says to his monsters that if the enemies are too much for the others, they will deal with them with their strength.Night 182 Pages 12-18 While his Household is fighting against the Black Djinn, Kouen heads to where Kouha is injured, and heals his broken arm with the ability of one of his Djinn, Phenex. Then, he begins to give orders to vanguard. He tells them to retreat the soldiers, gather the wounded in a single place and says to Meihou Kan to emerge the vanguard with the first occupation army in the mountains under his command. Then he realizes about Alibaba and Aladdin's presence, and stops with a sign the soldiers that were encircling them.Night 183, Pages 10-16 After Alibaba has introduced himself as the former third Prince of Balbadd, Kouen stares him gravely. Alibaba proclaims that has come to the battlefield to save Kouha's life, and Kouen answers that isn't Alibaba looking down on him since he has already lost his country, which embarrasses Alibaba greatly. Kouen pats his shoulder and says that he has to thank him since he did a good job in saving Kouha, and passes by from Alibaba.Night 186, Pages 10-15 When the western sky turns black, Aladdin becomes worried, and begs Kouen to retreat the soldiers or they will die, without mattering if they are from Kou or Reim, and calls Kouen old man, to everyone's astonishment. Seishuu says to Kouen don't be bothered by the nonsense spouted by this dirty little magician. When Aladdin sees that there's no reaction from Kouen's part, he says that if Kouen doesn't believe him, then the situation will be explained directly by Kouen's Djinn. Immediately, Agares, Astaroth and Phenex are summoned leaving Kouen with a surprised expression. The three Djinn say, "We are here to serve you, our "King", and the reincarnation of our past "Great King"!!!".Night 186, Pages 16-18 Kouen exclaims that the three summoned are his Djinn, and stops the scared soldiers who raised their spears towards the Djinn. After Aladdin also summons Leraje and Amon and all they ask if the Magi called them, Kouen understands that Aladdin in the fourth Magi that Judar was talking about.Night 187, Pages 1-2 He listens with a stern expression the Djinn request to their Kings: to close the Dark Spot, or otherwise this world will be annihilated. Leraje begs to the Dungeon Capturers to not let this world die or that will be the same as Alma Toran, but Astaroth cuts her off, saying that the humans of this world shouldn't even know about the existence of the other world.Night 187, Pages 3-5 This catches Kouen's attention, and when Amon refers Aladdin as Solomon's proxy ''he advances towards Aladdin, and questions if this ''other world is King Solomon's destroyed world. Then, Kouen grabs Aladdin and orders him to tell him everything right now, much for his Djinn's horror, which scares Aladdin to the point that the Magi promises Kouen tell him everything if he sends back the soldiers and helps them destroy the Medium.Night 187, Pages 6-9 Kouen agrees to that and calls Koumei Ren, Hakuryuu Ren, Hakuei Ren and Kougyoku Ren by using magic. After that, Kouen asks to the soldiers if they have finished treating the injured soldiers, and informs that as soon as the treatment for the heavily injured soldiers finishes, Kouha and him will depart. Kouha asks him if he's going to believe that absurd story, at which Kouen answers that it's not matter of believing it or not, this is part of the abyss of history he's trying to uncover, and if he would be able to solve the mystery of the world before uniting it, then from now on there won't be any need to repeat the thousands of wars that happened in the other world.Night 187, Page 10 He addresses again to Aladdin and says that he will be lending him the power of all Metal Vessels users in the Kou Empire. In exchange of this, after all this through, he will tell him the truth about this world. Then, he enters in his Astaroth's Djinn Equip form and leaves with the other Dungeon Capturers lead by Aladdin.Night 187, Pages 11, 15-18 Aladdin is in trouble because he doesn't have any staff and cannot use his Magic decently when Hakuei uses Paimon's power to catch the Black Djinn and throws them to where the Kou warriors are. Hakuei, Kougyoku, Koumei and Kouha appear with Kouen in the centre and destroy them. Kouen says that he will obtain the truth about the world on the other side.Night 188, Pages 13-15, 16 The Dungeon Conquerors are fighting against the Black Djinn but they start to become tired. Kouen keeps destroying them rather easily as, how Alibaba's points, his sword burns and blows away anything it touches. Then, a great amount of Black Djinn fusioned attack him. He spikes his sword in them, which explode and return in form of Black Rukh to the "medium". Then, he makes his Djinn Equip disappear and changes into Agares Djinn Equip, saying "Pierce through the eart, Agares!!" With Agares' powers, Kouen digs a deep hole into the earth, which provokes an earthquake that creates a kind of a volcanic eruption. He uses the lava to absorb Magoi from the hot lava in order to use Astaroth's Metal Vessel again.Night 189, Pages 8-18 Abilities Kouen is the strongest general of the Kou Empire. He is the only person besides Sinbad, to capture more than one Dungeon, capturing three. Advanced Intelligence : Kouen is intelligent enough to know how to read and speak the Toran Language. Djinn Kouen's 3 Djinn.png|Kouen's three Djinn Astaroth.png|Astaroth Phenex.png|Phenex Agares.png|Agares It is hinted that at least one of his three Djinn is a fire Djinn. Astaroth :Astaroth is a Fire Djinn that Kouen received after he captured the Twenty-Ninth Dungeon, Astaroth. This Djinn resides in Kouen's sword. Phenex :Phenex seems to have the ability to heal, since Kouen used her power to treat Kouha's broken arm. This Djinn resides in the tassel on Kouen's sword. Agares Household The known members of Kouen's Household are Shou En, Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku and Kokuton Shuu.Night 182, Page 13-17 Metal Vessel Kouen's Metal Vessel is a sword and the tassel on his sword, and another unknown object. Djinn Equip Kouen's_Astaroth_Djinn_Equip.png|Astaroth's Djinn Equip Agares Equip.PNG|Agares' Djinn Equip Phenex Metal Vessel.png|Metal Vessel for Phenex Phenex Healing.png|Healing ability of Phenex Astaroth :In this equip, Kouen's hair becomes longer and resembling snakes, like his Djinn's. He has a heavy necklace around his neck and decorations on his forearms. A dark tattoo on his stomach appears and he also wears a belt. :When his weapon is equipped whatever it touches burns and blows away. It can also create a massive blast of fire by concentrating the mass of fire at the tip of hs sword. Phenex Agares : In this equip, Kouen's hair becomes wild and resembles a lion, like his Djinn's and he appears childlike. He has a heavy necklace around his neck and his arms becomes scaly and turns into claws with the Djinn circle on ithe back of his hands. He also grows a tail. A dark tattoo on his stomach appears and he also wears a belt. Stats Relationships Trivia *Out of all 3 of Kouen's Djinn, which were foreshadowed in Night 87, 2 of them have completely different appearances when they were introduced in Night 186. *His name means Red Flames or Prominence in Japanese. *Kouen is the only person other than Sinbad to capture more than one Dungeon.Night 87, Page 11 *His nickname, Entei, means Flame Emperor. *Kouen likes the historical study, his special skill is fighting (or war) and his weakness is his fashion sense.Magi Official Guidebook *When he’s not at war, he tends to space out and he thinks his goatee suits him very much.Magi Stickers *Kouen is on the cover of Volume 16, but he is without his goatee. *He thinks of his goatee as stylish, but it's revealed to be in the top 3 most unpopular designs.Volume 16 Extra *He would have 4 Djinn instead of 3 if he was chosen by Leraje, instead of Kouha. *According to Ohtaka, it's really difficult to draw Kouen with other facial expressions. She also refers him as "handsome".Websunday *Aladdin refers to Kouen as "oji-san" (おじさん), which can be translated e.g. as uncle, mister or old man (much to the Kou Army's horror). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire